Life in General
by sporty-chick-164
Summary: this is my first ever story, In Jake and Sarahs POV mostly some O/C the bakers have to move house and at the new school that some of the younger kids go to their are bullies who pick a fight one of them starts to like sarah and jake gets mad later on st
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so go easy on me

Chapter 1 Jakes POV

'knock, knock' "Jake, Sarah come on get up you need to have breakfast then we have a family meeting at ten" Kate Baker said. Her son Jake groaned and replied, "okay mum i'll wake Sarah up" Jake listened as she started to wake up the rest of his siblings. Across the room his twin Sarah rolled over,

[/she looks so peaceful when she's asleep, oh well good things never last/]he thought.

Getting up Jake crossed the room and went to Sarahs bed, he grabbed her shoulder and said "wake up sleeping beauty" she moaned and Jake laughed, "isn't it Saturday?" she asked and stuck her head under her pillow "yeh but we have a family meeting at ten and it twenty-five past nine now so if you want breakfast you'll have to get up", he pulled the covers off of her and she sighed "okay,okay i'm up" laughing Jake walked over to his wardrobe to get some clothes he grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, his PSC jumper and a pair of skate runners. "Sarah i'm going to get changed okay" Jake said a mumbled reply came from the brunette and Jake left the room. He was halfway down the hallway when Kim and Jessica his 11 year old twin sisters came up the stairs to his left "hey Jakey" they said at exactly the same time.

[/i can never quite understand how they do that, sure me and Sarah often finish each others sentences but they speak at the same time/]Jake thought

"what's up?" Jake asked, KIm answered "not much but mum says you better get a move on you only have thirty minutes to eat breakfast" Jess nodded and said "Lorraine and Henry have already finished and Lorraine has gone to slather on the her make-up, anyway we have to go tell Mark, MIke and Sarah Charlie, Nora, Nigel and Kyle are already downstairs", "don't worry about Sarah i'll let her know" Jake said to them " we thought you'd say that" Jess said in a matter of fact tone and they walked of in the direction of Mark's room. Jake went into the bathroom and got changed then brushed his teeth and headed back to his room. Sarah was just putting her hair into a ponytail when Jake walked back in, he looked at what she was wearing jeans, converse and a jumper. Sarah was thin and a head shorter than Jake but she was tough and often got into fights and he had always admired that

[/i don't know what i'd do if she was all girly like Lorraine, she was very pretty his friends had often commented on that and Jake new things with Sarah would be different this year /]

Sarah turned "come on" Jake said "if we don't hurry we'll miss out" "all right race you down there" Sarah said and she took of down the stairs with Jake close behind her. They reached the bottom and walked into the dining room Sarah sat down next to mike and Jake sat down next to her, he grabbed a couple of pieces of toast and gave some to Sarah they ate quickly and then headed back up to their room.

Twenty minutes later Jake came down ths stairs with Sarah when they got to the bottom they're mum Kate came out of the loungeroom "good you're here now we're just waiting on Lorraine" she said,"i'll get her" Sarah offered and Kate looked worried. "we have to have our meeting so don't go starting world war three" Jake laughed, Sarah nodded and went back up the stairs. Jake shook his head thinking

[/that was a big mistake they'll be ready to kill each other when they come down/]

you see Sarah and Lorraine are total oppisites Lorraine wears tonne's of make-up and loves shopping whereas Sarah is a tomboy who skateboards and plays hockey and basketball. Jake headed into the loungeroom where the rest of his family where waiting. he looked around for a place to sit Kim and Jessica were sharing an armchair, whilst Charlie occupied the other one, Kyle and Nigel where playing with their trucks near the table where Nora, her husband Bud, Kate and Tom were sitting, Mark was occupying the only Beanbag that hadn't been destroyed and was holding his frog beans, and Mke and Henry where sharing the couch, MIke moved over and said "Jake come sit here". Mike, Jake and Sarah were the closest Baker siblings they has alot of things in common and hang out together alot. Jake walked over and had just sat down on the couch when Sarah cam running into the loungeroom laughing with an angry Lorraine chasing after her, Sarah jumped over Kyle and Nigel and ran round behind the couch putting a barrier between her and Lorraine "what did you do this time Sarah?" kate asked her mischievious daughter, "honestly mum i have no idea" Sarah replied. "no idea, no idea" Lorraine shrieked "she threw all of my make-up in the bin", Jake shook his head even Sarah wouldn't do that make-up cost money and Lorraine goes through alot of it. "Sarah?" Tom asked "did you?", "dad i swear i didn't i was just going to get her like mum asked and she came out of her room, she saw me and then she started chasing me". "i know you did it Butch, mum can you let me decide on her punishment" Lorraine said looking at Kate, "hey Barbie i did not..." Sarah began but Lorraine interrupted her "and if she didn't let me giver her a punishment in advance of whatever she and Jake do later" Jake saw the look on Lorraines face and thought

[/uh oh whatever she has planned for Sarah she is going to enjoy/]

Kate looked like she was debating wethr or not it was a good idea "hmm how about after the meeting you tell me what your idea of a punishment is and i'll decide wether or not it is acceptable" Sarah looked horrified "mum that is so not fair, dad help me out her" she said turning to look at him, Tom looked like he didn't want anything to do with the argument he sighed and said "well Sarah Lorraines idea actually sounds reasonable, you know that if you wern't always pulling pranks it wouldn't be a problem". "girls we will discuss this later for now take a seat and we'll tell you why we called this meeting", Lorraine had a smug grin on her face as she took a seat at the table, and Sarah looked pissed she walked round the end of the couch and sat down leaning against Jake's legs. Tom stood up "all right everyone listen up this meeting was called because....

i dunno, it was kind of a bad ending. let me know what you think should i continue or not next chapter Sarah and jake are mad about the news and need to get out of the house so they stay at a friends, what will happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in well ages. I've been working on it but I don't have time till next week to upload it. So can't wait to hear from you about my new chapter till next week

See ya


End file.
